The present invention relates to a function lock information notification method and a mobile communication terminal, and in more detail relates to a function lock information notification method, in the mobile communication terminal fitted with a contactless type communication device, which is capable of communicating with the mobile communication terminal for notifying lock information for a function of the contactless type communication device via a wired communication path, and to a mobile communication terminal for notifying the function lock information notification method.